


When Spies Fall

by whatgoesskyy



Series: James Bond and Eve Moneypenny [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatgoesskyy/pseuds/whatgoesskyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She hated that all she could think about was the danger in this undertaking-- the possibility of losing him. In the past, she'd sworn off growing attached to any MI6 agent for this very reason.</i>--</p><p>Two brief vignettes that reveal how exciting and terrifying it is for Eve and Bond to fall for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Spies Fall

Eve liked to wear Bond's type of coldness sometimes. Lately, whenever he set off on a new mission, she'd spend the day perfecting it. She would become completely clinical, unlike her playful self. It helped most times.

Bond was on his way to Yerevan that day on a special mission from M, one that involved uncovering bomb architects. How perfect, Eve thought. She hated that all she could think about was the danger in this undertaking-- the possibility of losing him. In the past, she'd sworn off growing attached to any MI6 agent for this very reason.

"You're quite unlike yourself," Bond said to her that day, after leaving his morning meeting with M. The rain pelleted the office windows that day; his last day at headquarters before a private plane would fly him to Armenia.

"I'm fine," she answered, her eyes never leaving her laptop screen.

He must have noticed there was no smile on her face, no effort to banter, to elude his flirting.

"You look," he began sitting at the edge of her desk, "Almost grief-stricken."

Eve breathed a sigh, daring herself to switch her attention from the laptop to the blue eyes peering at her.

"You're leaving," she quietly said , shocked that she finally admitted it aloud.

Bond's face bunched up a brief moment in confusion, then that look faded. As she held his gaze, she grasped that he somehow understood what she meant.

Eve flinched when he reached out a hand and it settled on top of hers. Her breath quickened.

"I'll come back here alive." There was a hint of a smile on his face as he said the words, a look of reassurance. Eve glanced down at their hands as he continued, "I believe the last person to nearly kill me was you."

She gave a weak smile, sliding her hand away from his and standing to her feet. She reached out to touch his cheek. "Come back to us in one piece, Bond."

There was an earnest expression on his face as he nodded. He took her hand away from his face slightly and gently kissed her palm.

After backing away, he walked to towards the coat rack to retrieve his overcoat. Eve couldn't bring herself to watch as he left.

She just pressed her own hand against her cheek, remembering his kiss.

\----

Satisfaction. It was quite simply satisfying to have her in his arms. For close to a year now he'd been in hot pursuit of the lovely Ms. Moneypenny and now here she was sleepy and squirming, kissing his chest, her eyes still closed. It had been a pleasant surprise, the feeling that he felt with her. Though making love to her had been passionate, there was an unexpected emotion that flowed out of him. When he kissed her on her lips, on her neck, anywhere on her body, he reveled in it. He relished the spice of her skin and the sound of her voice singing his name into his ear.

"This is the point of no return," she whispered to him as she coiled her naked body into him that morning. She had a smile on her face and Bond had laughed, but it frightened him to think that she might be right. He hardened his heart to feeling because it suited his profession; it made the deadliness of his job easier to cope with. Now he wondered how he could resist Eve Moneypenny. She was his friend; they traded stories of their missions when time allowed. There was a certain understanding between them. He also found it incredibly endearing and at the same time sexy that she could be as soft as a kitten and then as fierce as a lion the next instant. She perfectly embodied the spitfire who shot him down in her field-agent tenure.

Bond brought his arms tighter around her , holding her against his body. Her eyes fluttered open as her ran his finger down the small of her back.

"Good morning," she said, flicking a loose curl out of her eye.

"A very good morning," he said, feeling his entire body reawaken. Eve proceeded to kiss and nip at his neck.

She stopped after a moment. "I'm going to be late for work" she said with a pout. "I'll have to figure out some excuse."  
He chuckled. "You're beautiful, Eve."

Eve face hovered over him, peering down at him with wide, russet eyes. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Let's stay like this a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry I cannot write anything longer. I am the queen of short-length fan-fics right now. One day I will explore writing something longer.


End file.
